Compañía
by Esplandian
Summary: Incluso en los inviernos más fríos de un futuro reinado por los androides, Son Gohan encuentra que la grata compañía de la familia y los amigos es una razón para celebrar y seguir adelante. Este drabble de 500 palabras fue creado para el concurso "Okurimono Drabble", convocado en el FB "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball". Disfruten (con la lectura o con los tomatazos).


**Disclaimer:** Akira Toriyama es amo y señor de la franquicia de "Dragon Ball".

**Notas de Autor:** Aquí tienen, las 500 palabras (según Microsoft Word starter) del presente drabble que fue creado, sin fines de lucro, cómo parte de un reto para el concurso "Okurimono Drabble", convocado en el FB "Por los que leemos fanfics de DB".

* * *

"**COMPAÑÍA "**

**Por **

_**Esplandian**_

Nada crece en Monte Paoz durante la nevada: blanco perenne y negros troncos, donde una casita, diminuta y curva, asoma tímidamente.

—Este año las hojas cayeron antes de tiempo—se lamenta su madre junto a la ventana antes de volver a la cocina, con su clásica eficacia en las artes domésticas: esperaban compañía.

—El verdor volverá, siempre vuelve—enfatiza él, abrazando a su madre, apretándola a su pecho con su único brazo, disipando el peso de nostalgia que el adviento trae consigo. Las suculentas especias, el esmerado banquete, el horno prendido, el mantel de gala y los cubiertos dispuestos sobre la mesa deben ser en honor de la compañía de los vivos y no de las fotos de los caídos—. Cómo siempre te luces con la cena, mamá: ¡huele delicioso!

* * *

El sonido de un motor en la entrada les anuncia la llegada de los invitados: eran Bulma y Trunks, ignorando los peligros sólo para reunirse con la grata compañía de los grandes, viejos amigos de Monte Paoz.

—Fue difícil conseguir los víveres que queríamos, ¡pero valió la pena!—exclama Bulma descorchando una botella de vino, una vez que Trunks fue enviado prematuramente a la cama. En la modesta celebración, las dos mujeres se permiten beber, entre risas y nostálgicas anécdotas, hasta encontrar el fondo de la botella.

El sopor no tarda en alcanzarles en el sillón.

Con gesto amoroso, paternal, Ox-Satán tapa a las dos mujeres con dos desgastados edredones, para después alimentar el fuego de la chimenea. Las chispas brincan, crujen al compás de las llamas, y las viejas gafas del gigante logran captar una borrosa figura detrás de la ventana.

Afuera: el frío y la calma, juegos furtivos de luces y sombras sobre la pálida, satinada superficie de la nieve.

—Oye, Gohan, ¿le dejas a tu abuelo hacerte compañía?

— Ah, sí— en vano, el guerrero trató de disimular con su voz el breve zumbido.

El gigante notó la radio averiada en la mano del joven.

—Veo que estuviste en vigía toda la noche. De nada sirve estar alerta si no descansas tu cuerpo.

—Esos androides pueden aparecer en cualquier momento. No quiero dejar que más gente inocente muera.

—Fui joven una vez, y sé cómo hierve la sangre. Al igual que tu madre, yo no puedo detenerte...—él lo abraza cómo queriendo proteger a un niño pequeño del mal del mundo, pero era un guerrero también… Lentamente lo suelta: aquel chiquillo llorón es ya un hombre decidido, de rostro ajado —. Si tú faltas, todos estarán perdidos…

—Abuelo, Trunks superará mis poderes dentro de poco.

Hacía honor a su nombre—Son Gohan—al igual que sus dos antecesores Son, el muchacho siempre tenía un plan.

— ¡Por Kami! Sí entrenas a Trunks, ten en mente que él necesita de tu guía. Mantente vivo hasta entonces. Él te necesita, te necesitamos. Al menos date esta noche de descanso, pasa un rato con la familia: estos momentos no vuelven. Disfruta, por hoy, de la buena compañía de quienes te amamos.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Creo que tuve palabras de más, para desperdiciar y mimar, al desenfocarme del tema del valor e importancia de la "compañía" y las fiestas decembrinas. Tal vez fui algo chapucera al utilizar a Mirai Gohan y omitir un poco la crudeza de su tiempo (este es un drabble de celebraciones navideñas), pero hay mucho que decir sobre esta línea temporal y sus personajes.

Confieso que era fan de Chibi-Gohan, aunque no soy fan de escribir sobre los saiyajines. Este reto fue una buena excusa para leer mangas y verme la ova de "Trunks y Gohan: los guerreros del futuro" .Me gusta Gohan por su vocación por la justicia—creo que este es su rasgo más prominente—, aunque al asociarlo con la palabra "compañía" termino pensando en su relación alumno/hijo-padre/maestro con Piccolo (mi preferida entre las largas amistades de DB), o en su relación alumno-maestro con Mirai Trunks (Sí Schala S, amo tus fics de Trunks y sus múltiples encarnaciones). ¿Pero qué hay de la relación de Gohan con su madre y su abuelo, quienes lo acompañan en todo momento, en la línea normal o en la línea Mirai? De esta preguntita nació el presente drabble.

Bueno, basta de divagar. Hay variedad gracias a la convocatoria de "Okimono Drabble", dense una vueltecita y chequen los fics que tendremos cada día gracias a "Por los que leemos fics de Dragon Ball".

Cordialmente los invito a leer todos los retos escritos por los participantes: seguro encuentran nuevos favoritos.

Estimados lectores: ¡felices fiestas!


End file.
